Embarassing Interests
by Here Comes The Moon's Violin
Summary: Teo likes Beyonce. Toph likes Lupe Fiasco. Aang likes... wait, Hannah Montana! Say What? My first fic! YAY! R&R please. K for language and Toph is not blind but colorblind. So please read! Thx!


**Hey, y'all! Finally, my first fanfic! Yay! So, yeah! I don't own Avatar 'cause if I did, I would'nt be writing stories on line. Nope. So R&R! Thx.**

Aang, Teo and Toph were studying in the Wan Shi Tong's library of The Four Nations School For Boys And Girls. They had a science project to work on that had to explain why there are benders and non-benders in the world. At this time, however, they were discussing the topic of music.

" Toph, how can you not like Beyonce'? She is _awesome! _And smoking _hot._" Teo was in complete bewilderment that she did not like the pop singer.

" Well, first off, I _hate_ her music, she acts like a snooty bitch that thinks she's all that", Toph retorted.

" But you don't understand: she _is _all that! I just don't understand how you don't like her", Teo vented.

"Whatever. Lupe Fiasco's is the one that is _awesome_. He's _soooooo_ yummy, too", Toph cooed. "And if you tell anyone that I called anyone yummy, you will be eating your meals through a straw for the next 5 months." To add emphasis, she held one threatening fist to Teo's frightened face.

" Okay, okay! Don't kill me. What we need is a second opinion. Aang, who do you think is cooler: Beyonce, or _Lupe Fiasco?" _Teo said with disgust, thus earning him a punch in the arm from Toph. Aang did not answer. He was too involved with a book he was reading. The book was covered with his binder so neither Teo nor Toph could read the title of the book.

" Twinkle Toes, answer the frickin' question: Beyonce, or Lupe Fiasco", Toph yelled at him. The librarian softly hushed them, but seemed to be quite annoyed. However, Aang was still too engulfed to notice their calls to him.

" Aang, if you don't answer me in three seconds", Toph began, "then I'll tell Zuko who put that chocolate pudding in his football helmet before the big game last week." Toph then looked rather smug because she knew Aang would be murdered by Zuko if word got out it was him.

" **I DID NOT DO THAT!! LIES!**", Aang screamed. The librarian, Mr. Tong, glared at Aang then rudely shushed him.

" Sorry", Aang whispered, embarrassed.

" Dude, that was _**you?!**_ You're a dead man if Zuko finds out", Teo stated.

" Whatever. So who do you think is coo-", Toph started, but she then saw a corner of the book Aang was reading. " Aang", Toph said with her eyes narrowed to see better, " what is_ that?"_

" W-What is what", Aang asked nervously while trying to put his book away unnoticed. Aang knew he was caught, so when Toph shot her hand out at lightening speed towards the book, Aang did not fight back to get it back. Toph then read the title of the book and started to laugh uncontrollably.

" What? What does it say?" Teo took the book from Toph and read the cover as well. " …_**The Babysitters' Club**__** ?!", **_Teo screamed, then joined Toph in the uncontrollable laughter club.

" Okay guys, it's not that funny.", Aang somberly stated. " Seriously, you can stop laughing anytime." By now Aang's face was strawberry red. " It's a good series, try reading it."

" Dude, _I _don't even read that series", Toph gloated through maniacal laughing fits.

" So who's you're favorite singer, Hannah Montana?!", Teo asked while he was getting over the giggles.

" …..Yeah", Aang shamefully admitted. Aang was as silent as a graveyard. Toph and Teo, on the other hand, were laughing so hard their faces were turning bright red. After laughing for at least 5 minutes straight, they seemed to have calmed down.

" Okay, Aang as funny as that is, that is really sad", Toph stated. At that moment, Mr. Tong came to their table.

" You three must leave, now." He looked pretty pissed off.

" Yeah, let's bounce", Toph said. All three of them got up and were headed towards Aang's house.

"Well, Toph, if you think that it's sad to like Hannah Montana, then it's really sad that you have had a crush on Zac Efron for almost a year", Aang taunted. That made Toph stop right in her tracks, revenge swarming in her eyes.

" And you, Teo", Aang was on a roll, " last week you told me that you think Ashley Tisdale is frickin' sexy." Teo looked dumbstruck. Aang finaly felt victorious. After a few moments, Teo and Toph nodded to each other and grabbed Aang and started to beat him to a pulp. Well, Toph was. Teo was watching from the sidelines rooting for Toph. "Yeah, show that High School Musical hater what we do!", Teo whooped. When he said that, Toph and Aang both looked up at him as though he lost his mind.

" Uh, never mind. Toph, continue."

" You don't have to tell me twice", Toph answered as she resumed to pulverize Aang.

**Yay! I've written a story! Huzzah! So review, please. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
